The present invention generally relates to fuel supplying apparatuses, and more particularly to a fuel supplying apparatus which has a fuel supplying quantity preset switch and a fuel supplying price preset switch in a vicinity of a fuel supplying nozzle which is provided at one end of a fuel supplying hose, and a preset quantity fuel supplying operation or a preset price fuel supplying operation is selectively carried out by manipulating these switches and presetting the quantity or price of fuel to be supplied.
Generally, as kinds of preset fuel supplying operations of a fuel supplying apparatus, there are a preset quantity fuel supplying operation in which the fuel supplying operation is stopped when the quantity of supplied fuel reaches a preset quantity and a preset price fuel supplying operation in which the fuel supplying operation is stopped when the price of supplied fuel reaches a preset price. Conventionally, the fuel supplying apparatus which carries out such operations required many switches such as a preset quantity fuel supplying mode selection switch, a fuel supplying quantity preset switch, a preset price fuel supplying mode selection switch, a fuel supplying price preset switch and the like.
On the other hand, there is the so-called hanging type fuel supplying apparatus in which a fuel supplying hose having the fuel supplying nozzle provided on the tip end thereof, is provided in a hanging manner from a delivery unit which is located at a high position such as a ceiling of a fuel supplying station. In such a hanging type fuel supplying apparatus, switches are provided in a vicinity of the fuel supplying nozzle, so that the operator may easily manipulate these switches. In order to carry out the kinds of preset fuel supplying operations in a conventional hanging type fuel supplying apparatus, it is necessary to provide the many switches mentioned above in the vicinity of the fuel supplying nozzle in addition to providing an elevator switch for raising or lowering the fuel supplying nozzle. According to this configuration, however, the construction of a switch box which accommodates the switches which are provided in the vicinity of the fuel supplying nozzle, is complex. Further, a flowing path for the fuel within the fuel supplying hose is narrow, because a large number of signal lines originate from the switches. Moreover, it is uneasy to manipulate the fuel supplying nozzle since the switch box is bulky. When the switch box is to be downsized, the switches must be arranged close to each other, but this will increase the possibility of erroneous manipulation of the switches, such as an erroneous manipulation of a switch adjacent to a switch which is actually to be manipulated. The possibility of such an erroneous manipulation of the switches increases as the number of switches increases.
Therefore, the conventional hanging type fuel supplying apparatus is only provided with one fuel supplying preset switch for carrying out either the present quantity fuel supplying operation or the preset price fuel supplying operation. Hence, only one of the present quantity fuel supplying operation and the preset price fuel supplying operation can be carried out by the conventional hanging type fuel supplying apparatus.